There are many cleaning implements on the market that are used to clean flooring. Examples of prior art cleaning implements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,580; 5,522,110; 8,166,597; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0061987. It has been found that there is a need for an inexpensive, but effective cleaning implement for cleaning floors that have grout lines, such as those found in kitchens and bathrooms.